


Good to Be Home

by ziraseal



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Grown-up Characters, Jinopal, Korrasami - Freeform, Post Finale, established relationships - Freeform, many years later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziraseal/pseuds/ziraseal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Success is the result of perfection, hard work, learning from failure, loyalty, and persistence." </p><p>- Colin Powell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good to Be Home

 

“The Air Nomad Democracy would like to make a statement,” a young woman called, standing up from her chair.

Opal waved her hand with a smile, “The chair recognizes the Democracy. You now have the floor.”

The representative stood, gazing at the small audience of legislative bodies from all over the world— the woman’s hands behind her back and her brown hair spilling down her shoulders. She blinked once, twice, and then opened her mouth to speak.

“With all due respect to the Fire Nation and Water Tribes— our community is growing, and we require land to build temples with. We are a resourceful population, and our sustainability is a talent that no amount of war can relinquish— in short, we do not require much, but we do ask for your assistance.

A Water Tribe boy leaned back in his chair, “There is more than enough land in our nation, if you’re willing to deal with the shifting ice. The location would also provide access to the Spirit World via the Portal, and we all know how critical a connection to such matters is to your peoples.”

“We can also provide land for you to expand the Western Air Temple,” Fire Lord Iroh nodded.

The representative of the Air Nomad Democracy bowed respectfully, “I thank you— these contributions will boost our abilities to help restore balance from wherever the world calls to us.”

Opal smirked from her seat at the Zaofu table, pride bursting from her soul.

“The next order of business,” she coughed, clearing her throat. “The bid for hosting the International Avatar Festival? Which Nation would like to make the offer?”

“Dibs,” President Sato whispered from the United Republic seat next to Opal.

Korra punched her wife in the shoulder, “You started the damn thing, let someone else run the festival for a chance.”

“If we were to commence the celebrations in our homeland, would that permit us to ignite an effigy of our cousin ablaze? If so, the Northern Water Tribe would be glad to accept,” Chief Eska smirked, her brother nodding in agreement.

Opal rubbed her eyes in annoyance, “Does anyone else wish to take the bid?”

 

________________________________________________

 

 

“Good Spirits, that was a long meeting!!” the Southern Water Tribe representative moaned, flopping down on a green couch.

“Anuun, don’t put your feet up,” Asami sighed, sitting down next to her son.

Opal laughed, “Oh, I don’t mind— everything is made of metal!”

“Still, it’s not nice manners for the Chief of a major political power to lounge about in his godmother’s study!” the Nonbender chided. “Kicking his feet up and spreading dirt everywhere!”

“Everyone in the city is an Earthbender, Mom! B‘sides Aunt Opal! They can wave their hands and all that ‘dirt’ you claim I’m tracking in is gone!!”

“Don’t you sass me, young man! I know you’ve worn the same boots for the past two years!” Asami scowled.

“Now, now,” another voice interrupted as someone ruffled Opal’s hair from behind. “Do I have to keep you two separated?”

Korra bent down and kissed both Anuun and Asami on the tops of their heads, accepting a cup of Sake from Opal. The Avatar’s aging face sported both scars and laugh lines, and yet she looked as young as the day the Matriarch had met her. Korra glanced at the window of Opal’s study at the sprawling Metal City and smiled;

“That was a long World Leader meeting, but at least it’s over. And the Air Nomads will love living in the South!”

“Won’t they freeze?” Anuun asked, glancing up at his mother.

“No,” Opal chuckled, her emerald and silver Matriarch crownpiece jostling a little as her head shook, “We can regulate our body temperature— as well as the air around us. The issue will be food— we’re vegetarian, but food hardly grows in the Southern Water Tribe.”

“Guess you’ll be getting used to a seaweed diet,” Asami teased.

“Oh no, I am staying right here!” Opal laughed.

The Matriarch watched as her twin girls Dakini and Nalini— ten years old and sometimes too much to handle— burst into the study and began playfully tackling Anuun. They’d always loved him, more so than the other children of the _Krew_ , but perhaps their adoration related to the fact that he’d always start Waterbending and mesmerizing them with various tricks when they saw him.

“How’s your Airbending?” the young Chief asked excitedly.

“We’re going to get glider staffs for our birthday!!” Dakini said excitedly.

“Oh really?” Opal interrupted. “And who told you that?!”

“Mommy, but she told us to keep it a secret!!” Nalini smiled… and then she frowned, “Oops.”

Korra laughed, pulling Dakini into her lap as she sat down at the couch opposite Anuun. Asami poured herself another cup of Sake and ruffled her son’s hair. Opal gave them a small bow as she walked to the doorway.

“I’m going to go check on the other World Leaders— it’s Zaofu’s first time holding a conference and I want to make sure everyone’s settled in,” the Matriarch smiled.

Ten steps down the hallway, she felt someone tug her waist from behind, playfully pulling her into one of the spare business rooms of the Beifong Palace. Before she knew it, the pair of hands had slid up around her eyes and a foot Air Kicked the door shut.

“Guess who?” the voice of the Air Nomad Democracy teasingly whispered in her ear.

“I dunno… it sounds like my wife, but I just can’t be too sure.”

She heard a _tsk tsk_ and smirked.

“Hmm… an Avatar’s granddaughter?”

“Not too far off at all.”

Opal leaned into the touch, letting the woman press a kiss to her cheek. It’d been a long day— and though the other World Leaders were immensely important, she wanted a few minutes with the woman she loved most in the world.

“Hey there, Jinora.”

The other middle-aged Airbender slid her hands down, flipping Opal around as a pair of lips pressed against her own. When they broke apart, the Matriarch stared into her favorite pair of brown eyes.

“I thought you spoke wonderfully up there,” she smirked, pressing a kiss to Jinora’s forehead.

“Well Ikki had to take care of a matter in the Northern Water Tribe, and Kai fell sick two days ago… someone had to come here and speak. Unfortunately, it meant that I left Meelo in charge of Air Temple Island—”

“I’m glad you’re home,” Opal interrupted, burying her head in Jinora’s shoulder.

The Leader of the Air Nomad Democracy smiled and wrapped her arms around her wife, letting out a long sigh and pressing a kiss to the crownpiece on Opal’s head;

“I’m glad I’m home, too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy oneshot!! Leave comments!!


End file.
